gameshark_para_pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Gameshark para pokemon:Gamehsark pokemon RED/BLUE
01xx1ED1 Pick your Starting Pokemon: After you pick your pokemon save the game and turn it off. When you turn it back on fight gary for the first time andit will work properly. Change the xx's to a number from the list. Pick your starting PokeMon from the 3 balls at the start of the game. Pick PokeMon from list. All balls will have the same one. It will ask you if you want the type of pokemon that is& normaly there but you will get what you picked. After you pick your pokemon save the game and turn it off. When you turn it back on fight Gary for the first time andit will work properly. 01xxD8CF Pick the Pokemon you want to fight and capture anytime. Change the xx's to a number from the list. This code will cause you to always fight the same Pokemon. Thus you will be able to capture it. Sometimes the picture of the pokemon will be messed up, but you can still get it without problems later on. Use my store codes to get some MasterBalls from anystore.(Master balls cost 0 and always catch even if you don't weaken the Pokemon.) 00 Missinggo 99 Bulbasaur 001 09 Ivysaur 002 9A Venusaur 003 B0 Charmander 004 B2 Charmeleon 005 B4 Charizard 006 B1 Squirtle 007 B3 Wartortle 008 1C Blastoise 009 7B Caterpie 010 7C Metapod 011 7D Butterfree 012 70 Weedle 013 71 Kakuna 014 72 Beedrill 015 24 Pidgey 016 96 Pidgeotto 017 97 Pidgeot 018 A5 Rattata 019 A6 Raticate 020 05 Spearow 02123 Frearow 022 6C Ekans 023 2D Arbok 024 54 Pikachu 025 55 Raichu 026 60 Sandshrew 027 61 Sandslash 028 0F Nidoran(femal) 027 A8 Nindorina 030 10 NidoQueen 031 03 Nidoran(male) 032 A7 Nindorino 033 07 NidoKing 034 04 Clefairy 035 8E Clefable 036 52 Vulpix 037 53 Ninetales 038 64 Jigglypuff 039 65 Wigglytuff 040 6B Zubat 041 82 Golbat 042 B9 Oddish 043 BA Gloom 044 BB Vileplume 045 6D Paras 046 2E Parasect 047 41 Venonat 048 77 Venomoth 049 3B Diglett 050 76 Dugtrio 051 4D Meowth 052 90 Persian 053 2F Psyduck 054 80 Goldduck 055 39 Mankey 056 75 Primeape 057 21 Growlithe 058 14 Arcanine 059 47 Poliwag 060 6E Poliwhirl 061 6F Poliwrath 062 94 Abra 063 26 Kadabra 064 95 Alakazam 065 6A Machop 066 29 Machoke 067 7E MachAmp 068 BC Bellsprout 069 BD Weepinbell 070 BE Victreebell 071 18 Tentacool 072 9B Tentacruel 073 A9 Geodude 074 27 Graveler 075 31 Golem 076 A3 Ponyta 077 A4 Rapidash 078 25 Slowpoke 079 08 Slobro 080 AD Magnemite 081 36 Magneton 082 40 Farfetch'd 083 46 Doduo 084 74 Triplebird 085 3A Seel 086 78 Dewgong 087 0D Grimer 088 88 Muk 089 17 Shellder 090 8B Cloyster 091 19 Gastly 092 93 Haunter 093 0E Gengar 094 22 Onix 095 30 Drowzee 096 81 Hypno 097 4E Krabby 098 8A Kingler 099 06 Voltorb 100 8D Electrode 101 0C Exeggcute 102 0A Exeggutor 103 11 Cubone 104 91 Marowak 105 2B Hitmonlee 106 2C Hitmonchan 107 0B Lickitung 108 37 Koffing 109 8F Weezing 110 12 Rhyhorn 111 01 Rhydon 112 28 Chansey 113 1E Tangela 114 02 Kangaskhan 115 5C HorSea 116 5D SeaDra 117 9D Goldeen 118 9E Seaking 119 1B Staryu 120 98 Starmie 121 2A Mr. Mime 122 1A Scyther 123 48 Jynx 124 35 Electabuzz 125 33 Magmar 126 1D Pinsir 127 3C Tauros 128 85 Magikarp 129 16 Gyarados 130 13 Lapras 131 4C Ditto 132 66 Eevee 133 69 Vaporeon 134 68 Jolteon 135 67 Flareon 136 AA Porygon 137 62 Omanvste 138 63 Omastar 139 5A kabuto 140 5B Kabutops 141 AB Aerodactyl 142 84 Snorlax 143 4A Articuro 144 4B Zapdos 145 49 Moltres 146 58 Dratini 147 59 Dragonair 148 42 Dragonite 149 83 Mewtwo 150 15 Mew151 Buy masterballs at the pokemart To buy masterballs at the pokemarts for free type in 01017CCF To have infinite "Safari Zone" balls 016447DA To have infinite "Safari Zone" time 01f00ED7 To have infinite "Casino Coin" 0199A4D5+0199A5D5 Get Mew Anywhere Enter 0115D8CF Enter this then when you go to any field you will see the pokemon as normal but when you capture it and get it from your pc it will be pokemon #151 Mew. His data will not be in the pokedex though. I have only tested the code on the red version but i assume that it works on both versions. He will only be the lvl that the pokemon that you caught was so I'd go to the mysterious dungeon to get Mew since there are more powerful pokemon there. This pokemon can be traded with the link cable and as far as i know it will not damage either games saved data in any way Get Mew (A better Way) submitted By Jay First enter 0115D8CF. Then go into a patch of tall grass and walk around until you get into a fight with a Pokemon. It should appear glitched. Capture it. It should be a Mew. Once you catch it, it should be normal, and *GLITCH FREE*. The PokeDex even updates data! Have fun with this one. level up to L255 You put 1FF8CD1 and your first Pokemon in the list will be 255 level ok Get master balls] By Atp191@aol.com 10/20/98 01011ED3 (Note: Make sure you dont have anything valuable in the items box because it will delete those items and overwrite them with master balls.) Be cautious while using the master ball code it is known to make the game very dull and unexciting because of the easiness of catching the pokemon. I would only use the master balls on the three legendary birds,Mewtwo. Bulbasaur Squirtle and Charmander By Nick 11/15/98 try doing 0199d8cf for bulbasaur try doing 01b0d8cf for charmander try doing 01b1d8cf for squirtle Get Eevee and it's evolution] By Nick 11/15/98 try doing 0166d8cf for eevee change 66 to 67 for flareon 68 for jolteon 69 for vapoeon Inifinate Money] By StingDC 10/21/98 I found an infinite money cheat for gameshark on US version,it works on both versions,019947d3-019948d3-019949d3 The codes are Arcanine:0114D8CF Larpas:0113D8CF Ryhorn:0112D8CF CUBONE:0111D8CF Gyrados:0116D8CF AND JUST KEEP ON CHANGING THAT NUMBER YOU CAN GET GHASTLY SYTHER AND STARYU MAYBE MORE BUT I HAVENT FINISHED YET This Gameshark code will allow you to buy things that you can't buy,like the Dome Fossil,Master Balls,Rare Candy,and PP Up. The code is 01xx7ccf. Replace xx with: 1st Pokemon In Battle Codes 4 Infinite PP (1st Position) 01282DD0 5 Infinite PP (2nd Position) 01282ED0 6 Infinite PP (3rd Position) 01282FD0 7 Infinite PP (4th Position) 012830D0 8 Skill Modifier (1st Position) 01??1CD0 9 Skill Modifier (2nd Position) 01??1DD0 10 Skill Modifier (3rd Position) 01??1ED0` 11 Skill Modifier (4th Position) 01??1FD0 1st Pokemon Out Of Battle Codes 12 Infinite PP (1st Position) 01FF88D1 13 Infinite PP (2nd Position) 01FF89D1 14 Infinite PP (3rd Position) 01FF8AD1 15 Infinite PP (4th Position) 01FF8BD1 16 Skill Modifier (1st Position) 01??73D1 17 Skill Modifier (2nd Position) 01??74D1 18 Skill Modifier (3rd Position) 01??75D1 19 Skill Modifier (4th Position) 01??76D1 20 Level Modifier 01??8CD1 21 Max HP Modifier (Smaller) 01??8ED1 22 Max HP Modifier (Larger) 01??8DD1 23 Max Attack Modifier (Smaller) 01??90D1 24 Max Attack Modifier (Larger) 01??8FD1 25 Max Defense Modifier (Smaller) 01??92D1 26 Max Defense Modifier (Larger) 01??91D1 27 Max Speed Modifier (Smaller) 01??94D1 28 Max Speed Modifier (Larger) 01??93D1 29 Max Special Modifier (Smaller) 01??96D1 30 Max Special Modifier (Larger) 01??95D1 Item Codes 31 Total Item Number Modifier 1 01??1DD3 32 Item Modifier 1st Position 01??1ED3 33 Infinite Quantity 1st Position 01631FD3 34 Item Modifier 2nd Position 01??20D3 35 Infinite Quantity 2nd Position 016321D3 36 Item Modifier 3rd Position 01??22D3 37 Infinite Quantity 3rd Position 016323D3 38 Item Modifier 4th Position 01??24D3 39 Infinite Quantity 4th Position 016325D3 40 Item Modifier 5th Position 01??26D3 41 Infinite Quantity 5th Position 016327D3 42 Item Modifier 6th Position 01??28D3 43 Infinite Quantity 6th Position 016329D3 44 Item Modifier 7th Position 01??2AD3 45 Infinite Quantity 7th Position 01632BD3 46 Item Modifier 8th Position 01??2CD3 47 Infinite Quantity 8th Position 01632DD3 48 Item Modifier 9th Position 01??2ED3 49 Infinite Quantity 9th Position 01632FD3 50 Item Modifier 10th Position 01??30D3 51 Infinite Quantity 10th Position 016331D3 Quantity Digits to Accompany Item Modifier Codes 01xx7ccf 00 - ????? 01 - Master Ball 02 - Ultra Ball 03 - Great Ball 04 - PokeBall 05 - Town Map 06 - Bicycle 07 - Surf Without Pokemon 08 - Safari Ball 09 - PokeDex 0A - Moon Stone 0B - Antidote 0C - Burn Heal 0D - Ice Heal 0E - Awakening 0F - Parlyz Heal 10 - Full Restore 11 - Max Potion 12 - Hyper Potion 13 - Super Potion 14 - Potion 15 - Boulder Badge 16 - Cacade Badge 17 - Thunder Badge 18 - Rainbow Badge 19 - Soul Badge 1A - Marsh Badge 1B - Volcano Badge 1C - Earth Badge 1D - Escape Rope 1E - Repel 1F - Old Amber 20 - Fire Stone 21 - Thunder Stone 22 - Water Stone 23 - HP Up 24 - Protein 25 - Iron 26 - Carbos 27 - Calcium 28 - Rare Candy 29 - Dome Fossil 2A - Helix Fossil 2B - Secret Key 2C - ????? 2D - Bike Voucher 2E - X Accuracy 2F - Leaf Stone 30 - Card Key 31 - Nugget 32 - PP Up 33 - PokeDoll 34 - Full Heal 35 - Revive 36 - Max Revive 37 - Grand Special 38 - Super Repel 39 - Max Repel 3A - Dire Hit 3B - Coin 3C - Fresh Water 3D - Soda Pop 3E - Lemonade 3F - S.S. Ticket 40 - Gold Teeth 41 - X Attack 42 - X Defend 43 - X Speed 44 - X Special 45 - Coin Case 46 - Oak's Parcel 47 - Item Finder 48 - Silph Scope 49 - PokeFlute 4A - Lift Key 4B - Exp. All 4C - Old Rod 4D - Good Rod 4E - Super Rod 4F - PP Up 50 - Ether 51 - Max Ether 52 - Elixer 53 - Max Elixer Quantity Digits to Accompany Skill Modifier Codes 00 - Nothing 01 - Pound 02 - Karate Chop 03 - Double Slap 04 - Comet Punch 05 - Mega Punch 06 - Pay Day 07 - Fire Punch 08 - Ice Punch 09 - Thunder Punch 0A - Scratch 0B - Vice Grip 0C - Guillotine 0D - Razor Wind 0E - Swords Dance 0F - Cut 10 - Gust 11 - Wing Attack 12 - Whirl Wind 13 - Fly 14 - Bird 15 - Slam 16 - Vine Whip 17 - Stomp 18 - Double Kick 19 - Mega Kick 1A - Jump Kick 1B - Rolling Kick 1C - Sand Attack 1D - Head Butt 1E - Horn Attack 1F - Fury Attack 20 - Horn Drill 21 - Tackle 22 - Body Slam 23 - Wrap 24 - Take Down 25 - Thrash 26 - Double Edge 27 - Tail Whip 28 - Poison Sting 29 - Twin Edle 2A - Pin Missile 2B - Leer 2C - Bite 2D - Growl 2E - Roar 2F - Sing 30 - Supersonic 31 - Sonicboom 32 - Disable 33 - Acid 34 - Ember 35 - Flamethrower 36 - Mist 37 - Water Gun 38 - Hydro Pump 39 - Surf 3A - Ice Beam 3B - Blizzard 3C - Psybeam 3D - Bubblebeam 3E - Aurora Beam 3F - Hyper Beam 40 - Peck 41 - Drill Peck 42 - Submission 43 - Low Kick 44 - Counter 45 - Seismic Toss 46 - Strength 47 - Absorb 48 - Mega Drain 49 - Leech Seed 4A - Growth 4B - Razor Leaf 4C - Solar Beam 4D - Poisonpowder 4E - Stun Spore 4F - Sleep Powder 50 - Petal Dance 51 - String Shot 52 - Dragon Rage 53 - Fire Spin 54 - Thundershock 55 - Thunderbolt 56 - Thunder Wave 57 - Thunder 58 - Rock Throw 59 - Earthquake 5A - Fissure 5B - Dig 5C - Toxic 5D - Confusion 5E - Psychic 5F - Hypnosis 60 - Meditate 61 - Agility 62 - Quick Attack 63 - Rage 64 - Teleport 65 - Night Shade 66 - Mimic 67 - Screech 68 - Double Team 69 - Recover 6A - Harden 6B - Minimize 6C - Smoke Screen 6D - Confuse Ray 6E - Withdraw 6F - Defense Curl 70 - Barrier 71 - Light Screen 72 - Haze 73 - Reflect 74 - Focus Energy 75 - Hide 76 - Metronome 77 - Mirror Move 78 - Selfdestruct 79 - Egg Bomb 7A - Lick 7B - Smog 7C - Sludge 7D - Bone Club 7E - Fire Blast 7F - Waterfall 80 - Clamp 81 - Swift 82 - Skull Bash 83 - Spike Cannon 84 - Constrict 85 - Amnesia 86 - Kinesis 87 - Softboiled 88 - Hi Jump Kick 89 - Glare 8A - Dream Eater 8B - Poison Gas 8C - Barrage 8D - Leech Life 8E - Lovely Kiss 8F - Sky Attack 90 - Transform 91 - Bubble 92 - Dizzy Punch 93 - Spore 94 - Flash 95 - Psywave 96 - Splash 97 - Acid Armor 98 - Crabhammer 99 - Exposion 9A - Fury Swipes 9B - Bonemerang 9C - Rest 9D - Rock Slide 9E - Hyper Fang 9F - Sharpen A0 - Conversion A1 - Tri Attack A2 - Super Fang A3 - Slash A4 - Substitute A5 - Struggle enter 01xx82cf replace the xs with c5 for hm02 c6 for hm03 c7 for hm04 c8 for hm05 and c4 for hm01. to get tms you just have to raise the number by one number or lettor. i only tried it on the red it'll probably work on both versions. Infinite Energy 01ff16d0 No Random Battles 01033cd1